The present disclosure relates to detecting coolant leaks to prevent damage associated with coolant making contact with electrical components. Electrical components may be susceptible to damage when they overheat. Cooling systems may be configured to remove waste heat generated by electrical components to help them operate more efficiently and to increase their functional lifespan. Electrical components may be susceptible to damage when directly exposed to coolant that leaks from coolant systems. Such damage may include arcing, short circuits, and corrosion.